Sing for Equestria Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sing for Equestria Part 1. One morning at Canterlot, Princess Yuna paid her parents and aunt a visit. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama! Hi, Papa! Hi, Aunt Celestia! Princess Luna: Hi, Sweetie. Hiro: We're so glad you've come for a visit. Princess Celestia: And how's my favorite niece doing? Princess Yuna: Doing awesome, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: I've made you some fruit faced pancakes for breakfast! Princess Yuna: Wow. As Yuna enjoys some pancakes, Princess Luna begins to add up. Princess Luna: And Yuna, look who's here to pay a visit! Buster Moon: Hi, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Buster Moon, I remember you. I met you and Eddie when I sang with Willie the Whale. Buster Moon: I know, it's good to see you again. Eddie Noodleman: Yuna, there's something amazing coming. Princess Yuna: Like what? Buster Moon: Drum roll, please. (as Eddie turns on the drum roll sound effect) A Singing Competition! Princess Yuna: A Singing Competition? Buster Moon: That's right, Yuna. Because I've been working up enough money for a special opportunity for you and your friends! Eddie Noodleman: What do you think of that? Princess Yuna: That will be incredible! Buster Moon: Very good. Now, now get the flyers ready. We got a big day ahead. So, Yuna and Snowdrop got all of their equipment for the competition. At the New Moon Theater, Yuna and her friends helped out with the flyers. Princess Yuna: What'd you think, Buster? I call it "The Singing Competition Around Equestria!" Buster Moon: They're perfect, Yuna. (to Miss Crawly) What do you think, Miss Crawly? Miss Crawly: They look wonderful, Mr. Moon, I can hardly wait for this special event. Eddie Noodleman: Yeah, and the Cake Twins sure know their stuff. Pound Cake: You got that right, Eddie. Pumpkin Cake: We always make a great team. Buster Moon: Okay, the reward money is ready for the competitions, plus a 1st place trophy. Let's do this! So, Buster invited Yuna and her friends to come as they celebrate together. Meanwhile, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family couldn't leave their domain nor come out of Tartarus. Bill Cipher: Oh man, being stuck in Tartarus stinks. Christine: Get over it, Cipher, we'll need someone to grab the journals for us anyway. Princess Black Hole: She's right. Nightmare Moon: What else can we do!? Just then, Bill had an idea. Bill Cipher: I've got a better idea, surely the Storm King wouldn't refuse our need of his help. At the School Friendship, Yuna told Twilight Sparkle everything about the good news. Princess Yuna: Princess Twilight, I got great news. My friends and I were invited to the singing competition. Twilight Sparkle: That's wonderful news, Yuna! Any friends you're planning to invite besides your classmates? Princess Yuna: I've invite Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Bodi, his band, Capper, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, Gene, Jailbreak, and Hi-5. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Just then, Terramar came with his wife, Aqua Reef, and their son and Silverstream's nephew, Whirlpool Gold. Terramar: Hey, Princess Twilight. Sorry we're late, we'd had to let Whirlpool Gold take a quick look around. Aqua Reef: How's Silverstream doing, is she here? Twilight Sparkle: She's doing fine, and yes, she's here. As Silverstream came downstairs, she was surprised to see her own nephew. Silverstream: Yoo Hoo! I'm here! Whirlpool Gold: Aunt Silverstream! Silverstream: Hello, Whirlpool Gold. How's my nephew?! Whirlpool Gold: I'm doing great! With that said, they gave each other the bigger hug they ever give. Silverstream: You've gotten so big, I haven't seen since you were a hatching in diapers! Whirlpool Gold: (chuckles) Yeah, I hardly remembered that. But now, I'm old enough to attend the School of Friendship like you did, Aunt Silverstream. Terramar: Thanks so much, Twilight, Aqua Reef and I can't wait for Yuna's friends to meet him. Twilight Sparkle: My pleasure, Terramar. (to Yuna) Yuna, why don't you show Whirlpool Gold around? Princess Yuna: Sure. So, Yuna showed Whirlpool Gold around Equestria. Princess Yuna: This is my home, Equestria. Whirlpool Gold: Wow! Amazing! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225